comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks!
Everything seems completely fine at first. It is a lovely night, the front flood lights are on to illuminate the drive and some of the scenic attributes of the front yard. Tony is working in his lab as he puts the final touches in the compile of information. Roughly reviewing it only took a couple hours, but entering all that information which included 300 files worth of info in the database? Tony hates Pete now; though he hates Black Air more, as the organization actually makes him sick. Captain America was helping him with the review of the data, but did not stick around for the data entry. The punk. It is the day after Tony told Pete that he should stick around till they make a decision, as they had no reason to trust him. He dozes off in his chair since he has not slept in almost three days. His snores are loud considering he was drunker than a skunk before he passed out, and is in an odd position as he sleeps. All of a sudden, alarm lights are flashing and an alarm bell goes off along with a speaker system: "The Avenger Mansion is under attack from the front gate. Please respond immediately. The Avenger Mansion is under attack from the front gate. Please respond immediately." It takes the third statement with all the loud noise and flashing lights to finally wake up Tony who looks like a zombie. "What?!" Tony orders the screens to come up and nothing is visible outside except a nice missile-sized hole in the front wall to the right of the gate when exiting the mansion. "Huh?" But Tony finally gets up and stumbles to his suit to enter it. "Activate Iron Man Initiative." The suit soon seals about him. Those that enter outside will see none other than Captain America stepping through the missile-sized hole in the front wall. He has a band around his head, and looks right pissed off for some reason. On his way home from a night of patrol, Kinetic sighs and loops in the air. "What a boring night. One robot gorilla and then everything grinds to a halt," the young man in blue mutters, turning to float on his back as he goes. Swooping lower as he nears Avengers Mansion in hopes of seeing some of the heroes he likes so much, the telekinetic just about falls out of the air when he sees the damage and all the chaos going on. "Whoa!" he yelps. Flying down and making sure to stay on the outside of the wall, he looks around and then towards Cap. "Cap! Hey, what's going on?" he asks, confused as all heck. Pete Wisdom was politely enjoying his second glass of wine for the evening with She-Hulk when there was a loud crash and then alarms started blaring. Sure, it isn't his duty, but he'll be damned if he won't help protect the establishment that his hosts have been so gracious to let him stay in. "Lead the way, luv - I might get turned to jelly if something hits me, you'll just look good." His left hand starts to glow around his fingers, and out from the tips sprout long, thin blades the color of molten metal. Seems he has superpowers. Then he looks down. "Should put on my trousers first, I suppose." "Maybe," She-Hulk teases, gently. She's...wearing frilly purple lingerie. And doesn't bother reaching for her clothes, but rather sets off for the door. Surprise at the superpowers? Not at all. "You can hide behind me if you need to," she calls over her shoulder, running out into the foyer. Apparently, she doesn't care who sees her in a state of semi-undress. Captain America turns to look through the hole at Kinetic and sneers. "Get away! You are of no interest to me!" It sounds like Captain America, but at the same time it does not. The sound of the voice is right but the tone and the word choice is all wrong. Iron Man is already now moving down the basement hallway and he hits an emergency exit that is hidden in the basement. A tunnel opens up beneath the helicopter pad and activating jets, Iron Man heads up to the surface to get a look around. "Display security status." And he frowns within his mask. "Why are the security defenses not activated?" He curses beneath his breath and is soon up in the air scanning the area. Suddenly Captain America is popping up on his screen. In Iron Man's voice he says, "What are you doing Captain America? Cease these actions." Course, that is when She-Hulk comes busting out of the front of a mansion and he cannot help but think 'why not me?!' He forgets about his hand jets for a moment and accidentally drops his hands. This tosses him backwards until he indents the wall. Course, it saves him from losing his head to Captain America's shield as it is tossed right to him. Who knew drunkenness plus sexual frustration could be a life saver?! Kinetic frowns. The way Cap sounds along with that odd band he's just now noticing have the young man convinced something very wrong is happening. "No clue what's going on really but I'm thinking it's time for one of those times where two heroes fight before teaming up to kick a bad guy's rear right about now," he declares, smirking a bit even if he is pretty intimidated by Cap. Then there's suddenly an Iron Man and Kinetic stares. "Wow..." he trails off, grinning. Big hero fight and he gets to meet another person he looks up to. When She-Hulk and her man come bursting into view, Ethan's a bit jealous as well. Of both of them really but he keeps that to himself. "Hey! How about we play a game of keep away?" he calls, reaching out with his powers to pull Cap's shield to him instead of letting it go back to the Sentinel of Liberty. Pete Wisdom quickly dresses - unbuttoned shirt, loose tie, but nicely done trousers and shoes, following after She-Hulk. Both hands are splayed out, orange hot-knives sprouting out from each of his fingertips. Captain America's gone berserk!? "This happen often, luv? The Avengers compound secede, and Mr. Patriot's taking it back?" No time for a joke, but its Pete Wisdom here. Her man? Clearly he doesn't know She-Hulk. "No, I think he's being mind controlled." She actually whispers, "The band's not part of his uniform. I'll draw his fire." Even Iron Man can't take as much punishment as she can, and she moves quickly, "Hey. Captain. What's this about?" If he does get his shield back and tries to throw it at her, she's ready. Captain America suddenly is running forward and grasping his shield away from Kinetic's telekinesis field?! To Kinetic it feels like he ripped the shields out of his telekinetic grasp. This doesn't make any sense at all! It's true. Even when Iron Man calls to Jarvis via the comlink, "Jarvis, why aren't the security systems activating?" Jarvis looks at the screen and sees Captain America going berserk. "How strange! He is in the security protocols, but as soon as he shows aggressive action toward the mansion it should still activate," the British man says. He goes to start pulling up the security program to see what is wrong with it. Iron Man is pushing himself up from the hole in the wall, quite chagrin. Captain America is turning toward She-Hulk and he actually charges at her, "Bow down!" And he swings his shield with it still held within a two-handed grip and...what the beejeezes! It feels powerful enough to She-Hulk to send her flying! Is this really Captain America?! Even Iron Man is standing there in shock, "What just happened?" The computerized voice even if it is meant to be toneless sounds quite confused. He then points toward Pete. "Is this your fault?" Poor Pete. Captain America is already turning back toward Kinetic. But he doesn't send his shield at Kinetic, rather he sends it flying toward Iron Man and he goes charging for Kinetic barehanded. "Time to be put down!" "Ahh!" Kinetic yelps from the shock of the shield being yanked from his grip. He didn't know Cap was that strong. It takes him a few moments to recover but he does in time to see Cap charging for She-Hulk. He looks around, trying to come up with a plan while shaking the sudden headache out. "Okay...time to get to the bottom of this..." he mutters, reaching out with his spatial awareness to see if he can sense within that odd band or if there's anything else strange hiding on...or in Cap for that matter. When Cap comes charging for him, the teen hero smirks. "I don't think so!" he calls, sending a telekinetic shock wave along with several chunks of debris from the wall flying at Cap. Pete Wisdom coughs. He shakes his hands, the hot-knives fading in their intensity, but still there. "I'll be glad to wear him out a little then," he says, before throwing his hands forward, a volley of small, dull orange shards of light rocketing towards the Captain. They're hot, but only sunburn hot, trying to hit Cap with a sudden case of heat exhaustion. She-Hulk oofs, falling onto her butt, but picking herself up quickly. "That's not Cap!" she calls to the others. Because...well...he isn't that strong. He also doesn't fight like this. It's...totally not him. His style's all wrong. Captain America does pause at the shock wave, but for some reason, Kinetic would not think it is the shock wave itself. There was something in his spatial awareness before it suddenly disappeared, nearby and behind him. But perhaps it was his imagination because it is not there. It disappeared the same moment Captain America paused as if to put his arms up to block the telekinetic attack. Iron Man twists about using the jets in his boots and his hands to dodge the shield, and activates his own shield of protection. It is the only thing that saves his arse on the return of Captain America's shield. Superheroing while exhausted and drunk, not so brilliant an idea, or is it a hangover at this point? Tony is not alert enough to figure it out. Jarvis is speaking in the comlink now, "It is not making any sense sir. The system is only registering the presence of you, She-Hulk, Pete Wisdom and a young man just outside the gate walls. Captain America is not there!" He frowns, "Wait, there is another life form, but I cannot get a lock on it. I can see the data, but it is not locking on him on the screen." Iron Man is speaking out in that monotone computerized voice of his as he is picking himself up from a face plant on the ground even as Captain America's shield clatters to the ground right behind the red, white and blue soldier. "You are correct She-Hulk, Captain America's signature is not being picked up, but another signature is. For some reason, the security system is not able to lock onto him." He of course points to Captain America. Is that all there really is to it? Kinetic can clearly hear Iron Man, as his voice has a habit of booming when he does not purposely put it on whisper mode. "And that is not including the guy that is destroying the lawn with whatever he is doing." The hot-knives seem to bounce off Cap's armor and fizzle out. Wait...fizzle out?! All of a sudden, Kinetic's toes start to feel a little toasty for no apparent reason. Strange. "What the?" Kinetic jumps at the suddenly off feeling. Scowling, he stops focusing on Cap. "Alright..." he trails off. "Something was there and I aim to find out," he mutters. He starts to glow bright blue as he brings out more power. He starts scanning the area where that...thing...was with both spatial awareness and his telepathy. The toasty feeling gets the teen looking down at his boots but he's not giving up his search. "Keep him off by back a minute!" he calls to the others. Pete Wisdom screws his eyes, looking the Cap over. "This ain't right, but then, we've all assessed that by now." He's slow on the uptake this time, so what? He was busy when this happened! However, his hot-knives had no effect, so he's sure bullets would be even less effective. So he just observes for now, trying to see some oddity - something out of place that he could exploit. She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "The security system..." She apparently has an idea. "Jarvis," she says into her comlink. "Scan the entire area. Not where 'Cap' is." Emerald eyes scanning the area, even as she circles...but does NOT attack the 'fake' Captain America. Iron Man is out of ideas himself without taking time to think of them. If this strange fellow has a hankering, he is going to make use of it. He charges his chest piece and shoots it at Captain America when he starts to take a step toward Kinetic at near full strength. The wall behind Captain America is taken out, causing that section of the wall to fall down to rumble, and Captain America to be slid back a few feet but that is all, no other damage seems to have been done. He thinks to himself that he needs another drink at this point. Kinetic as his mind reaches out to search suddenly does get a blimp of something, he cannot 'see' it though. So whatever it is, can block his powers but not his telepathy entirely. Or is that whoever? It is a human mind, and it is not on Avenger property, but you can get that strange sense that he is 'behind you' again. Jarvis beings to scan the entire area, trying to lock on the signature he is picking up on in the general scan. "It is, not inside the compound," he advises, sounding thoughtful. Iron Man does not attack again as She-Hulk is now circling, and Captain America steps up to She-Hulk to try and knock her head off! How mean! Suddenly dropping from the sky is someone that looks like they are on fire. The Human Torch from the Fantastic Four?! The flaming man starts to attack Iron Man, but Iron Man has his shield up and actually goes to hit the man but it is like his fist is punching lava and he pulls his hand back to shake it. "Ouch, that stung." Iron Man is being forced back to circle to dodge the Flame's flaming punches or take them like a man with his shield. Pete would notice something odd. If the Human Torch is hot enough to hurt Iron Man, they why is the blacktop on the helicopter pad not melting? "Gotcha," Kinetic declares. He builds up some powers and launches a telepathic attack at whatever mind is back there. He follows it up with a telekinetic shock wave to further disrupt whatever is causing all this trouble. She-Hulk has it all worked out. Which is why she's not attacking either the Human Torch or Captain America. She's still looking around, hissing. "I'm going to smash you when I find you," in a low voice. Oh dear. She's angry. Pete Wisdom is... lighting a cigarette? With a glowing fingertip. He's not sure what to do if he can't see the enemy. The Human Torch arriving is certainly unusual... and not burning the blacktop is even more unusual. This doesn't make any sense! The direction of the shock wave surprises the man 'in control' of the situation. For a brief moment is he revealed. An ugly man with a round face, on the short side perhaps. He has a missile launcher with him, but luckily no more ammo! He is knocked down on his rump and scowls, and suddenly disappears again, but so does Captain America and the Human Torch. It is suddenly very, very quiet. Course, that doesn't stop She-Hulk from going ballastic if she wants to, but Iron Man waves a bit from where he stands before he uses the armor's programming to keep up straight. "What just happened?" Jarvis speaks in the comlink, "The signature is gone sir. Just the four heroes." Jarvis frowns and waits a few moments before bringing up old footage. It's strange, watching people dance about and fight against...nothing?! Jarvis says nothing though, he will show this recording to the others later. Kinetic lashes out quickly but ends up just smashing sidewalk. Growling slightly, he shakes his head and lets his aura fade off him. Sighing, he turns around and floats onto the compound. He lingers a moment, hoping not to set off and security alarms. Nodding, he speaks up. "Umm...I can answer that, Iron Man," he chimes, holding up a finger. Pete Wisdom gives a sigh, exhaling smoke. "So, who on this side of the pond can create psychic illusions that are real enough to all of us to actually bloody well hurt us? That just isn't fair play, I say. There's holes everywhere and... well, I hope Mr. Stark has insurance. Nice to meet you by the way, Iron Man." She-Hulk launches herself at the space where the illusionist was with enough force that she adds to the various holes and craters around. "Grah! Wait until I get my hands on that little..." Yeah. Somebody hates having her head messed with. "The Avengers have insurance, quite expensive. I guess I'll file the report, and have the Maria Stark Foundation call in workers again." And it has only been if a month since he finished the Danger Room! He tilts his metal head slightly as he moves to peer out at the smashing and fanatic She-Hulk. He places his metal gauntlets on his metal hip in a noble pose. Alright, what man wouldn't admire She-Hulk smashing things in purple lingerie hoping for it to fall off? Wouldn't be the first time she lost her clothes. He then raises his head, "My apolgoizes, you said you had an idea...young man?" He has no idea who Kinetic, but he is starting to weigh Pete's words now that he got his eyes off She-Hulk's shaking rear...alright, he is distracted again though luckily with the helmet it isn't obvious. Kinetic takes a moment to just stare at She-Hulk. Both for the near-nudity and the 'wow, she's nuts' factor. Shaking out of it, he loos to Iron Man. "Yeah...I'm Kinetic," he says. "Whoever that was...they were using some kind of telepathic power...creating illusions." Pete Wisdom looks over at the raging She-Hulk, and tries to give a wide berth. He knows his limits. "Er... calm down, Shulkie. You got more wine waiting in your room. We'll get the toerag." He sounds remarkably calm. "Do we have any files on anyone with powers like this? Or technology to replicate hard-light constructs like this? We have some of the greatest minds in the world in this country... in this bloody city... *please* tell me there's some resources there too." She-Hulk stands up, turns around. "I hate telepaths." At least she's not completely berserk. It's actually likely her 'attack' was more an attempt to pin the guy before he got away that hit a little too hard than out and out 'She-Hulk smash'. "I...," but a quick correction, "Actually, Mr. Stark has interactive holograms, but they aren't solid nor can they actually hurt you. Such technology has not been achieved to my knowledge. Nor have I heard of individuals with such powers as telepathy or creating illusions, though I suppose with mutants anything is possible." He is frowning in his mask, concerned about his own identity and more. Luckily, it was only the creation of illusions and not reading of minds, not that Iron Man realizes this. "Yes, I do as well She-Hulk." He doesn't use her nickname, nicknames are improper for the respectable Iron Man. The tin man starts to walk toward the open tunnel tube to the basement before he turns to look back toward Kinetic. "Kinetic was it? Stop by here tomorrow. I'd like to speak to you further. She-Hulk, pass on the message or post on the board that there will be a meeting tomorrow to address Mr. Wisdom's issue and the issue of the attack on the Avenger's Mansion." She-Hulk can then hear Iron Man on the comlink, "I am about to pass out Jarvis, can you file the paperwork for the insurance company?" Jarvis has no compassion, "You should have not gone three days without sleep young Master, and almost as long without proper food." After a pause, he adds, "I shall have the video recordings ready for the meeting, as well as the paperwork for you to sign." Iron Man seems to 'groan' a bit on the comlink. "Fine, I'll eat something healthy and good, whatever you fix when I wake up. Promise." Iron Man then rises in the air and soon slips down into the tunnel where it closes behind him. Kinetic frowns and looks away when She-Hulk mentions her hatred of telepaths. He winces when Iron Man echos the statement and sighs. He jumps when spoken to and blinks. "I...uhh...sure! What time? Should I bring anything?" he asks, surprised. Pete Wisdom looks over at She-Hulk. "Well, luv, you come back and relax." Maybe he'll give her a neck rub? Sure, its just a fling, but they can be friends, too... "Yourself and wear clothes." And the tunnel closes over Iron Man's head. There will be a difference though. Telepath that invades a person's mind, and one that doesn't, they will learn the difference over time. They are heroes after all, right? She-Hulk looks down at herself. "Yes." Then she glances at Kinetic...and smiles a little. That's the nearest he's likely to get to 'present company accepted' before she strides into the mansion, head held high...and giving everyone a good view.